


The Best Traitors

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Law Enforcement, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Nadeem goes to Yuri to ask her opinion of Spider-Man.





	The Best Traitors

Captain Yuri Watanabe holds her phone close to her body to shield it from prying eyes as she checks to see if Spider-Man has texted her back. He’s listed in her phone as “friendly neighbor” which would be easier for her to explain if it was found out, though her connection to the hero is known and generally accepted, or at least ignored. Still she guards her phone carefully and deletes all of their conversations and calls. Currently, an unanswered text sits open. “I’d like to check in once you’re home.” It sounds too formal, now that she looks at it again. “I’ve been cleaning up your blood all afternoon. Please tell me you’re alright.” She sends it, and tucks her phone back away as an FBI agent approaches. She sighs. Great. Just what she needs now.

“Captain Watanabe?”

“Agent. I've already told your superior all the details we currently have, so if you've come to demand more information of me, you're going to be disappointed.”

“I've actually come to ask for your opinion,” the agent says. He does not sound like the typical FBI goon she knows, and she actually looks up at him, and is surprised to recognize him.

“On what topic would you like my opinion, Agent Nadeem?”

If he's surprised by her recognition, he does not acknowledge it with anything but a small swallow to clear his throat. “I'm sure you're aware that Spider-Man is listed as a federal fugitive.”

“If you're asking for my opinion on that matter, I'll say right now that I think it's patently ridiculous that we're rewarding the guy taking care of our city with a warrant. I'll comply with the order if it comes to it, but ask me what I think of it and I'll tell you a very different story.”

“I'd caution you, if you'd like my own personal answer, not to obey and betray your conscience. I made that mistake myself.”

“So I heard. What would you like to ask me?”

“You've said some of what you think already, but my question regards what you think of Spider-Man.”

“As a man or as a hero?”

“Both, if you would.”

“As a man, well, he’s one of the most annoying I’ve ever met, but endearingly so, I guess. I’ve seen him torn up with guilt over people he could not save, worse off sometimes for beating himself up than from what the bad guys do to him. I don’t think the man and the hero are different people. You’d have to tell me if you think the same is true about Daredevil.”

“I do not know him well enough to say.”

“In that case, think better of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man than you do of the devil, however high that may be. Does that help you, Agent?”

“It does, I believe, yes,” Ray replies with a relieved sigh. “He was safe, last I saw him. Returning home, as far as I could tell.”

“Should I ask the situation?” Yuri asks, and Nadeem shakes his head. “Then I guess I will thank you for the news. And wish that there were more agents like you.”

“You're the first to have said that in a long time,” Nadeem admits. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the respect, though he did not yet believe that he deserved it

“Keep it up and I won't be the last,” the police captain encourages. “Wanna get a beer when I'm off duty?”

“I should really be getting back to my family.”

“I'll see you around then Agent,” Yuri says with a cheery wave. Nadeem waves back, with a hesitant smile, and turns to leave. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. It’s from Friendly Neighbor. “Don’t worry about me, Yuri. Spider-Cop doesn’t need blood. Not all of it anyway.”

“Pretty sure you need more than you have left. Glad to hear you're alright though.”

“I am. Thanks, Yuri, for checking in.”

“We couldn't have the great Spider-Cop bleeding out before he could make detective, now could we? Speaking of which, I met a certain Agent Nadeem who you seem to have made quite an impression on.”

“Glad to hear I can still make an impression when I'm bleeding out. Speaking of which, I'm about to pass out. See you tomorrow Yuri.”

“Goodnight Spider-Man. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments.


End file.
